


Valentines Treat

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, but without the chick flic crap, valentines fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Gabriel decided to make Valentine’s Day special for the two of you





	Valentines Treat

Title: Valentines Treat  
Pairing: Gabriel x female!Reader  
Word Count: ~1.1k  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Gabriel decided to make Valentine’s Day special for the two of you  
(A/n: This is for all the people - like me - who aren’t big on the whole romantic fuss. For all the people who’d rather laugh with their special someone than watch chick flics. )  
________________

„Woa!” You exclaimed as suddenly someone appeared next to you on the couch. Turning your head to give the offender the meanest look you could muster, you instead couldn’t help the very small smile as you looked at your angelic boyfriend. “You simply can’t knock like a normal person, can you?”  
“Normal is for boring people” Gabriel explained as he pressed a short kiss to your cheek. “And I’m never boring”  
“That you are” You smiled at him as you scoped closer to him to lean into his side. Secretly you were glad he came. As an angel and with all the things going on in heaven he was out and about often. Most days you didn’t even know if he was helping his brothers or instead running from them. Today was Valentine’s Day though and you really wanted to spend the day with him. Not for all the cliché crap that couples did, but simply for having him there on the designed couple’s day. Just a reminder that you weren’t alone anymore, that there was a sweet and caring angel by your side.  
“So what are we doing?” Gabriel draped his arm around your shoulder and you snuggled into his side, both of your eyes were wandering towards the TV screen. “Seriously?”  
“Sorry” You barely supressed laughter at his shocked expression, fishing for the remote you turned (fav Horror/Action Movie) off. “Better?”  
“I can’t believe you spent Valentine’s Day watching that” Gabriel still looked shocked which caused some more giggles from you “It’s supposed to be romantic! Why aren’t you crying over Titanic or the Notebook?”  
“Balthazar burned my copy of Titanic” You stated flatly “Plus I don’t see the point in chick flics anyway.”  
“You don’t see the point?” Gabriel took a deep breath “Alright sugar, you asked for this.” The last thing you heard was Gabriel snapping his fingers before you felt dizzy and everything went black.  
……………  
As you reopened your eyes you looked around in wonder. You were standing in a totally different room, one you had never seen before. The room was beautiful with white furniture and some red accents like the floor length curtains. The curtains were shut yet the room seemed light and warm anyway. In the middle of the room was the white table set up with different plates full of heart-shaped candy – jepp definitely your boyfriends set up – and candles. The two chairs opposing each other had cushions the same shade as the curtains.  
“Gabriel?” You asked carefully not seeing you boyfriend who had obviously set all of this up.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day sugar” Someone wrapped his arms around you from behind, placing a soft kiss on your neck as you leaned into his warm touch. It was perfect, just the two of you in a romantic set-up you didn’t even know you would actually like.  
The soft romantic moment however was over as Gabriel released you from his arms to pull you towards the table eagerly. His whiskey eyes were shining with excitement. Who would have thought he could get so much into this romantic stuff? Your angel pulled out the chair for you before sitting down opposite you. The whole time his eyes never left yours.  
“So do you want to start the special menu off with gummi-bears holding hearts or the standard red and white hearts?” He asked pointing out your options. You had to consider it for a moment, but in the end the choice was easy. You’d never seen gummi bears holding hearts! Who even made such things?  
“And bears it is” Gabriel handed you the plate while you sent him a mock glare for reading your mind again. He did that sometimes and however handy it was at times you generally didn’t appreciate his prying into your mind. Though you’ve grown used to it. It was just one of the things that came with dating an angel.  
You took one of the cute little bears of the plate Gabriel was holding out for you. “Thank you so much for this” You smiled at him, although you weren’t much of a Valentine’s Day person as such, you appreciated the extra effort he obviously put into making this day special for his human girlfriend. “Never knew you to be such a romantic”  
“I get to feed you sweets!” Gabriel threw his arms up in the air like a happy child, gesturing around the table and all the more romantic sweets he had placed on there “What’s not to love about this day?”  
You shook your head once again at his enthusiasm, before finally letting the gummi bear disappear in your mouth. The second it hit your tongue however you groaned. Geez the freaking thing was spicy as! You glared at Gabriel who was dying of laughter. With as much dignity as you could muster, with tears from all the spice in your eyes, you swallowed the thing. You wouldn’t back down from the challenge.  
“So this is the Valentine’s Day we’re having?” You asked raising your eyebrow at your still laughing boyfriend. For a second his laughter died in his throat at your serious expression worried that he had taken it too far with the prank, but he relaxed the minute you winked at him. “Two can play that game. I dare you to eat one of the hearts you just offered me.”  
“You’re on sugar” Gabriel answered popping one of the tiny things into his mouth. Apparently really enjoying it his daring glaze came back onto you. “Some of them are real treats you know?”   
“Really?” You grabbed one of the hearts for yourself, but the second it entered your mouth you almost gagged. “Did you stuff them with salt?!”  
“Gotcha again (y/n)” Gabriel was laughing so hard you just joined in. This was so much better than some boring romantic day! Anyone could buy a girl some flowers and watch a dumb movie, but you knew Gabriel had put thought into this. He loved pranking and he loved to make you laugh, by combining it he made this day special for both of you.  
As his laughter calmed down he reached across the table for you hand, intervening your fingers as his eyes found yours. “I love you (y/n)” He said with all the fondness and care poured into his eyes and voice. “Happy couple’s day!”  
“I love you too” You smiled at him with the same love in your (e/c) eyes.  
“Now where do we move from spice and salt?” He mused “Have some of these flower shaped chocolates? I don’t even remember what they do. Let’s both eat one on the count of three!”  
“You’re so on”


End file.
